The present invention relates generally to systems for interfacing electrical power and electronic communications between a tractor and a trailer, and more specifically to a nosebox having interchangeable connector assemblies.
For the past few decades, the freight hauling industry has relied on a tractor/ trailer combination for hauling cargo over long distances. These combinations consist of a tractor that is mechanically coupled to a trailer so it can pull the trailer and its cargo. Because the trailer typically has no power source or control mechanisms, it is necessary to supply power and communicate control signals via a subsystem link from the tractor to the trailer for the proper functioning of the tractor/trailer combination. Since a tractor is not permanently linked to a specific trailer, it is desirable that this subsystem link comply with relevant industry standards in order for a tractor to be compatible with different trailers.
Electrical power exchange between a tractor and trailer is currently accomplished via a seven wire cable and an associated seven pin connector. This electrical connection system, capable of carrying seven separate circuits, provides electrical power for various trailer lighting functions such as turn signals, brake lamps, tail lamps, side marker lamps, clearance lamps and dome lamps, as well as a ground reference for these electrical circuits. In an effort to provide uniformity throughout the industry, the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) has promulgated standards for both the seven wire cable (SAE-J1067) and the associated seven pin connectors (SAE-J560b).
As used hereinafter, the term xe2x80x9ctractorxe2x80x9d refers to any vehicle having another vehicle in tow, and therefore includes medium or heavy duty trucks, tractor trucks and tractor truck/trailer combinations having a further vehicle or vehicles in tow The term xe2x80x9ctrailerxe2x80x9d as used hereinafter refers to any vehicle towed by another vehicle, and therefore includes semi-trailers, and the like.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram of a typical prior art electrical connection system 50 for routing electrical power to an electrical trailer system is shown. A tractor 52 includes a tractor power system 54 which acts as a power source to provide electrical power to a tractor electrical system 56 when the tractor 52 is in operation. Connected to tractor electrical system 56 are seven electrical lines 581, 582, . . . 587, which are configured in accordance with SAE-J1067 standards. Electrical lines 581, 582, . . . 587 extend from tractor electrical system 56 into a connector housing 60, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ctractor noseboxxe2x80x9d, which is typically attached to an exterior surface of tractor 52. Housing 60 has a seven conductor electrical connector 62 associated therewith, and electrical lines 581, 582, . . . 587 are connected thereto in accordance with SAE-J560b standards.
A trailer 64 includes a trailer electrical system 66 which is operable to provide the aforementioned trailer lighting functions. Connected to trailer electrical system 66 are seven electrical lines 681, 682, . . . 687 which are configured in accordance with SAE J-1067 standards. Electrical lines 681, 682, . . . 687 extend from trailer electrical system 66 into a connector housing 70, or xe2x80x9ctrailer noseboxxe2x80x9d, which is typically attached to an exterior surface of trailer 64. Housing 70 has a seven conductor electrical connector 72 associated therewith, to which electrical lines 681, 682, . . . 687 are connected in accordance with SAE-J560b standards.
A seven conductor connector/cable 74, or xe2x80x9cpower cordxe2x80x9d, connects tractor electrical connector 62 to trailer electrical connector 72 so that the tractor electrical system 56 controls, and provides electrical power to, the trailer electrical system 66.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a typical power cord 74 is shown. Power cord 74 includes an SAE-J1067 seven wire jacketed cable 76 with an SAE-J560b seven conductor plug connector 78 connected thereto at each end. Each plug connector 78 has a front face 82 and a socket guide 80 extending away from the front face 82. FIG. 3 shows the front face 82 of plug connector 78 which defines seven receptacles, or electrical terminals 84-96, therein, each of which forms an electrical connection with one of the seven wires contained within cable 76. The sizing and color standard of the seven circuit wires are set forth in SAE-J1067.
Referring now to FIG. 4, an example of a typical electrical connection between connector housing 60 (or 70), attached to tractor 52 (or trailer 64), and power cord 74 is shown. Connector housing 60 (70) typically includes a socket cover 116 connected to housing 60 (70) by hinged connection 118, which is biased, such that cover 116 provides an environmentally and mechanically protecting seal over socket 114 when not in use. Socket 114 has been generally referred as electrical connector 62 (or 72) (FIG. 1.) Socket 114 is configured complementary to plug 78 of power cord 74, and includes a socket guide slot 112 (FIG. 5) such that plug 78 may be received within socket 114 having socket guide 80 aligns with socket guide slot 112 when cover 116 is lifted to expose socket 114. Cover 116 also typically includes a projection 120 which operates to engage socket guide 80 of plug 78, which, under the normal bias of cover 116 provided by hinged connection 118, acts to retain plug 78 within socket 114, thereby maintaining electrical connection therebetween.
FIG. 5 shows a cross-section, taken along section lines 5xe2x80x945 of FIG. 4, of the electrical connection between plug 78 and socket 114. Socket 114 includes seven xe2x80x9cpinsxe2x80x9d or electrical terminals 122-134, which are typically configured in accordance with SAE-J560b standards, and which are received within corresponding receptacle terminals 84-96 of plug 78. The specifics of the sizing and geometry standards of SAE-J1067 cable and SAE-J560b plugs and sockets are set forth in xe2x80x9cSeven Truck-Trailer Jumper-Cable,xe2x80x9d of the 2000 SAE Handbook. Generally, for a SAE-J560b socket, the seven pins are positioned in a standard pattern such that a central pin surrounded by six pins spaced equiangularly from each other and from the center pin. Per the SAE-J560b standard, the pin located at the 12 o""clock position, in reference to the socket guide slot 112, is slightly larger in diameter than the other six standard pins. Traditionally, the pins are referred to by the color and/or function of the circuit wire to which the pins are ultimately connected, i.e. pin 122 at the 12 o""clock position is white for the main ground circuit, pin 128 at the 6 o""clock position is for the red circuit, pins 124, 126, 130, 132, 134 are black, yellow, blue, green, and brown, respectively.
Recently, technological advances in the tractor/trailer industry have created a need to provide tractors and trailers with additional electrical functions. Examples of such functions include anti-lock brakes, lift gates, and electronic suspension control, as well as diagnostic control and fault detection of various trailer functions. Furthermore, there is a desire within the industry to have the capability of providing for a parallel main harness when a double trailer hook-up is required. The prior art interface system as described in FIG. 1 does not have the capacity to provide for the extra functions. A recent government ruling further aggravates the problem by dedicating the blue circuit to the trailer anti-lock brake system (ABS). Although provisions for additional power cables and connectors may be a viable solution in the short term, this approach is generally a costly solution since that tends to limit compatibility between tractors and trailers. Additionally, it is still generally considered desirable by owners and operators of tractor/trailer combinations to maintain the use of the universal J560b plugs, sockets and the associated J1067 power cords. However, before the universal J560/J1067 hardware standard is to be used to provide electrical interface for the added communication and power needs, two issues must be addressed. First, the system must provide the capability of loading multiple functions on one circuit. Secondly, the system must provide connection points for the added functions.
An example of a design utilizing the SAE-J1067/J560b electrical interface system to provide added data communications and electrical power routing between a tractor and trailer is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,592. This design incorporates communication and power switching circuitry to permit power and communications to be selectively routed with the same circuit so as to provide dedicated power to the trailer while maintaining normal trailer electrical functions. Other known designs are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,854,517 and 5,920,128. These systems transmit communication data while the circuit power function is inactive. The above cited patents are all assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. While these innovative circuit designs may have addressed the capability issue of using one circuit for multiple power and communication functions, these systems did not address the second issue of providing extra terminal receptacles allowing the added functions to connect to the circuits.
What is therefore needed are connector assemblies which are compatible with existing SAE-J1067/J506b power cords and plugs but which also permit new electrically controlled tractor/trailer functions and features to be connected to the existing circuits without additional electrical connection hardware or splicing. Ideally, these connector assemblies should have different connection configurations suited to the particular needs of a specific tractor/trailer. Additionally, such assemblies should be removable providing the flexibility of changing a configuration or replacing a damaged unit. Furthermore, the connector assemblies should provide circuit breaker protection. The present invention is designed to meet the above needs.
The present invention provides a nosebox for making electrical connection between a tractor and a trailer. The nose box is adapted to securely attach to either the tractor or the trailer and includes an interchangeable connector assembly detachably mounted within the nosebox housing. The interchangeable connector assemblies feature SAE-J560b/J1067 interface compatibility, while at the same time providing multiple connecting positions for added electrical functions, e.g., anti-lock brakes, lift gates, parallel main harness, etc., to connect to the circuits bridging between the tractor and trailer combination. The present invention also provides several embodiments of interchangeable connector assemblies, allowing electrical interfacing via conventional push-on-sealed plugs, ring terminals, with circuit breaker protection.
The nosebox housing is sized to accommodate the interchangeable connector assemblies and the extra electrical wires and cables. The nosebox housing includes a tray member hingeably engaged to a cover member. The cover member can be secured to the tray member with locking bolts. The cover member further includes an outer flange which seals around the tray member and preventing water from entering the interior of the housing when closed. Additionally, the inside surface of the cover member has a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped wall that pushes the wires into the interior of the housing when the cover member closes onto the tray member, and preventing the cable wires from being pinched or cut.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a nosebox for making electrical connections between a tractor and a trailer, comprising a housing, an interchangeable connector assembly having a plurality of conductors electrically connected to a socket, wherein the plurality of conductors are adapted to receive electrical cables, and said socket is adapted to receive circuits bridging between the tractor and the trailer, and the electrical cables are detachably engaged to the plurality of conductors of the connector assembly, and the connector assembly is detachably mounted in the housing, whereby the connector assembly may be easily removed from the housing for repair or replacement.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a nosebox-plug interchangeable connector assembly comprising a body, a plurality of primary conducting pins extending from said body and configured as a socket, wherein each of the primary conducting pins is adapted to receive connection to a circuit, a plurality of additional conductors extending from the body, the plurality of additional conductors exceeding the plurality of primary conducting pins in number, and wherein each of the plurality of primary conducting pins is electrically connected to at least one of the plurality of additional conductors, and wherein the additional conductors are adapted to receive terminal connectors, thereby the additional conductors providing additional electrical connection points to the circuits received by the primary conducting pins.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a stacking ring terminal interchangeable connector assembly comprising a body, a plurality of primary conducting pins extending from the body and configured as a socket, and wherein each the primary conducting pin is adapted to receive connection to a circuit, a plurality of secondary conducting pins extending from the body, wherein the secondary conducting pins are adapted to receive multiple ring terminals, and wherein each the secondary pins is connected to one of the primary conducting pins, whereby the secondary pins provide extra connection points to the circuits received by the primary pins.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is to provide a circuit breaker interchangeable connector assembly comprising a body, a plurality of primary conducting pins extending from the body, wherein the primary conducting pins are configured as a socket and adapted to receive connection to a circuit, a plurality of circuit breakers having terminal posts, wherein the terminal posts are adapted to receive multiple terminal connectors, a plurality of sets of contact plates extending through the body, each the set of contact plates includes an inner contact plate and an outer contact plate, wherein the inner contact plates are electrically connected to respective ones of the primary conducting pins, and wherein the circuit breakers are coupled between respective ones of the sets of contact plates, thereby providing circuit breaker protection and multiple connection points to the circuits received by the primary conducting pins.
A still further aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of making an interchangeable connector assembly comprising the steps of (a) providing a plurality of primary conducting pins, the primary pins being configured as a socket, wherein each primary conducting pin is adapted to receive connection to a circuit from an incoming cable; (b) providing a plurality of additional conductors; (c) providing a plurality of connecting conductors; (d) connecting the primary conducting pins to respective ones of the connecting conductors and connecting the additional conductors to selected ones of the connecting conductors, thereby electrically connecting the primary conducting pins to the additional conductors; (e) providing a mold; (f) arranging the primary conducting pins, the connecting conductors and the additional conductors in the mold in a predetermined configuration; (g) filling the mold with an insulating fluid molding compound; and (h) curing the fluid molding compound to form a rigid plate completely enclosing the bar conductors.
One object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable connector assembly for a nosebox where the connector assembly is detachably mounted and can be easily removed for repair or replacement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide multiple interchangeable connector assemblies for reconfiguring the electrical interfacing of the tractor/trailer combination.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly which includes multiple connection points for tractor/trailer electrical functions to connect to the circuits bridging the tractor and trailer.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.